villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Picus TV
Picus TV is a news channel and is an organization in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is a global and influential media and is very popular around the world; however, it is secretly under the control of the Illuminati and is one of the organization's divisions. Picus purposely misinforms and lies to the public in order to keep them ill-informed and under the Illuminati's control. History Background Picus TV was founded sometime in 1985 as a part of the greater Picus Communications Group. Picus rose to global media stardom once it acquired control over smaller companies and began to get involved in things like public broadcasting, news reporting, TV production and marketing, video games and other cultural and media sectors. In 2010 Picus TV rose to fame after it moved its headquarters to Montreal, Canada and has since than continued to grow more and more. Human Revolution Picus is seen all throughout ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution ''where news reports and broadcasts are made by the networks and the Picus Daily Standard has become the global newspaper as seen in the game. Adam Jensen arrives at Picus Studios in Montreal after he visited Zhao Yun Ru and she managed to point a finger towards the network. Jensen arrives at the station to search for Eliza Cassan when he finds the entire studio mysteriously abandoned as if everyone left in a hurry. Jensen then finds Eliza in her office when it turns out she's actually a hologram projection and an alarm is set off. Jesen escapes through the vents and discovers that augmented mercenaries have breached the building and he must fight his way out and heads towards the basement. Once he's down there however, he discovers a much greater conspiracy. He finds out that the building itself is a secret base/hidden bunker for the Illuminati and its logo is seen almost everywhere and is on the computers. He also finds out that the network is engaging in Anti-Augmentation propaganda rather than actual journalism judging by e-mails on the computers and he finally finds Elisa and discovers that she's actually an advanced and sophisticated Artificial Intelligence created by the Illuminati so she can control the flow of information and manipulate the news and media. Elisa then confesses that she's forced into doing the Illuminati's bidding because The Tyrants will kill her. She then points towards Yelena Fedorova and she begins to fight Jensen and Jensen wins with Elisa's help. Mankind Divided While it's not confirmed, Picus might make an appearance in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided ''judging by the reveal trailer. Elisa is seen on a massive TV and is reporting on a series of terrorist attacks committed by augmented terrorists all throughout Europe and uses them to demonize and dehumanize augmented people. It seems that Picus is keeping the world and humanity divided on the issue of augmentations so the Illuminati can maintain its power. Known Members *Elisa Cassan *Morgan Everett Gallery Picus NuPoz shortage.png|Picus news report on the TV Picusgrouplogo.png|Picus Group logo Camera concept.jpg|News camera PDS antiaug riots.png|Picus Standard Daily Dx3 newsroom.jpg|Jensen in a Picus TV room full of mercenaries Category:Organizations Category:Propagandists Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Deus Ex Villains